


The Injury

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Series: soccer 'verse [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gets injured in a game, and the fact that Jared didn't see it happen-but Nathan did-makes it worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Injury

Jared doesn’t see it happen. He’s busy grabbing sodas from the refreshment stand, but Nathan witnesses the whole thing, and Nathan’s torment and constant rambling frightens Jared well beyond what he would normally consider acceptable. But he can’t think much beyond Nathan’s worried, long-winded account of Jensen being knocked to the ground, rolling onto his stomach, not getting up without the help of his teammates, and being walked off the field.

They rush to the hospital, through the parking lot, and into the ER, and Jared’s not sure who’s more freaked out: him for having to use his imagination for how bad it could really be or his son who knows exactly how bad it had looked on the field.

There’s a lot of waiting as the nurses at Admin don’t want to release information and won’t do anything for someone who’s not officially family. Jared rests his hand at Nathan’s head, stroking down to his neck and holding, thinking about the fact that Jensen is family. Officially or not. Then he gets tense over the fact that his son is just as worried as if it’d been his parent.

He brings Nathan over to the hard, cold chairs in the waiting room with a hand settling on Nathan’s back as he pulls his cell out. “It’s gonna be okay, peanut,” he murmurs.

Nathan just makes a small noise and kicks his feet back and forth.

The phone rings for far too long and Jared gets more edgy, especially when he gets Jensen’s voicemail. But then he laughs at himself, because it’s not like cell phones are to be used inside a hospital, so yeah. Jensen’s not going to answer.

Jared goes back to the desk and tries begging. “I’m his only kind of family here. Everyone else is out of state. Can you please just let me see him for a second?”

The nurse is apologizing but not budging when his phone rings. “Sir,” she snaps. “No cell phones are permitted to be used in the hospital.”

He frowns, not knowing the number on the caller ID, and moves towards the front lobby. He motions for Nathan to join him, and he answers the call as they step outside. “Hello?”

“Hey, where you at?”

Jared groans, happy to hear Jensen’s voice but not liking how worn out he sounds. “Hey! Are you okay?”

“Depends on your definition of okay.”

He rubs at Nathan’s back as Nathan leans into his side and looks up with a hopeful face. “What happened? I wasn’t even there but Nathan said it didn’t look so great.”

“I just got tripped up. Banged my knee and my shoulder. They’re gonna do X-rays.”

“Scale of one to ten, how bad does it hurt?”

Jensen hoarsely laughs. “It really fuckin’ hurts.”

Jared presses the phone into his ear and sighs. “Jen, they won’t let us in.”

“Yeah, I kinda figured so I’m using the phone in the room,” Jensen mumbles. “It’ll be a lil while anyway. I can call when I’m done. Don’t think I’ll wanna drive when I do get out.”

“Alright, yeah, we can do that.” Just then, Nathan tugs at his elbow and Jared gives him a small, sad smile. “Hey, you got a second for Nathan?”

“Oh, yeah, of course,” Jensen replies warmly. “Put him on.”

Jared passes the phone and finds comfort in how Nathan’s nerves melt away and the conversation makes Nathan laugh and smile. 

*

When Jared returns alone to pick Jensen up, it’s obvious Jensen’s confused, even looks beyond Jared for a moment. But Jared can’t comment on it because Jensen’s shoulder is wrapped within an inch of his life and he’s being wheeled to the front door with his knee also covered in Ace bandages.

“Where’s Nathan?” Jensen asks.

“I took him to Sandy’s for now. Didn’t know if seeing you would make him feel better or worse.”

Jensen starts to roll his eyes then gives a frustrated smile. “It’s not that bad. Looks worse than it is.”

“Well it looks pretty fuckin’ bad,” Jared admits.

Neither responds to the nurse grunting at his language. Jared tries to help Jensen up, but Jensen gripes, “I can walk. Wheelchairs are hospital policy.” Then he shoots a strained look at the nurse. “Believe me, she told me enough times.”

The woman shakes her head with a smirk then backs away when Jensen’s upright and heading to Jared’s car, parked in the turnaround.

Once they’re seated in the car, Jensen sighs and tips his head back. Jared reaches for Jensen’s neck, squeezing lightly before rubbing at Jensen’s cheek and over his hair. “Are you okay?”

Jensen leans into Jared’s touch. “I will be. I’ll probably have to take a week off, at least until I can get around without needing pain pills.”

Jared makes a soft noise and frowns. “I wish we could’ve gone in there.”

Jensen softly smiles as he turns towards him, or at least as much as possible given his injuries. “Yeah, me, too.”

“So, what’s the damage?”

“Dislocated shoulder and a strained knee.” Jared winces and whimpers in sympathy, and Jensen chuckles. “Tell me about it.”

“Okay,” Jared says, trying to settle himself, and think more about moving forward and a recovery plan. “You get some good pain pills?”

Jensen smirks. “That I did.”

“Good. We’ll go back to your place and get comfortable.”

“You gonna stay?”

Jared nods with a small smiles. “Yeah. We’ll get your prescriptions filled then it’s ice, rest, and lots of movies. That sound good?”

Jensen smiles back. “Sounds beautiful.”


End file.
